Amare
by RubytheDragon1999
Summary: Their lives were perfect. Until one faithful day destroyed it. Now, after years of searching, she has finally come back home. Now that he has found her once again; he will do anything he must to keep the other people from taking the most important person in his life from him. She's his true love. His soul mate. He will not loose her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm here with another story. I hope y'all like it. FOR people who got a preview this is different READ it will now read the disclaimer.**

**Chibi: Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ or the movie MAMA**

**Also everyone except Amare is human**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

"C'mon Kumiko your twin brother, Goku, is here to pick us up for the new bar Raditz is opening."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute Seventeen."

"You said that 15 minutes ago Kumiko."

"Shut up Goku!"

About 5 minutes later Kumiko came down wearing a red, strapless gown with high heels.

"Did you pack your change of clothes Kumiko?"

"Of course I did Seventeen, as soon as the opening ceremony is over, I'm going to put on my red shirt with my blue jeans, kick off these heels, and put on some Converse."

"Huh, we're almost wearing the same thing, except I'm going to put on an orange shirt."

"That's all you ever wear Goku."

"Guess so, anyway we better get a move on we don't want to be late... crap."

"What's wrong Goku."

"Well, Seventeen, we have 15 minutes until the ceremony starts."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's going to take us at least an hour to get there."

"Bitch, please, when a woman needs to get somewhere on time, she's going to get there on time. Let me drive and we'll get there in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

**At the parking lot**

Goku and Seventeen slowly peeled themselves off of the car seats they had been hanging on to for dear life."

"Kumiko, my dear wife, may I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Remind me t never ever let you drive again."

"What's so bad about my driving?"

"Not to be mean little sister, but those old women who drive at 20 mph on the high way were giving you the finger."

"I'm only younger than you by 10 seconds."

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it!"

"Hey Raditz."

"C'mon lets go inside. The opening ceremony is about to start."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

After the boring opening ceremony was over, everyone kicked back and partied at Raditz's bar.

"C'mon Seventeen lets dance."

"For the thousand time NO Kumiko, I don't like dancing."

"Fine then I'll find someone else to dance with."

Kumiko quickly made her way to the bar slightly pissed at the fact that Seventeen didn't want to dance with her. She had seen him dance before; Seventeen loved dancing. So why was he being such a prick about it? She approached a man that was casually sitting at the bar.

"Hey you. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure babe."

Kumiko and the guy started dancing. Everything was going fine until the guy leaned in and captured Kumiko's lips for a kiss.

"Hey, that's my wife you bastard! What do you think your doing Kumiko?"

"Seventeen it's not like that he kissed me."

"Well I didn't see you stop him! You're a slut!"

"You asshole that's not what happened! I hate you!"

At this point a man got between the arguing couple. "Hey, break it up! It's going to be Kumiko, Uncle Turles is going to drive you home. Is that okay with you."

"Yes, thanks Uncle Turles."

* * *

**In the car**

"I can't believe Seventeen would say such things about me. He's such an asshole. He wouldn't even let me explain the situation. The situation is entirely his fault too. He refused to dance with me. He always loves dancing. I don't know why he was being such a prick about it this time. If he was going to go off on someone it should have the guy who kissed me."

Kumiko stopped talking once she noticed that the truck had stopped.

"Uncle Turles why did you stop in the middle of the woods? Did the truck ran out of gas?"

"No Kumiko. Let's get out of the truck. I'll explain everything."

"Okay?"

"Do you remember your grandfather Kumiko?"

"Yes. He passed away a month ago"

"Well, as you may know. My father, your grandfather, was a very wealthy man. Being the oldest child, I was the heir to his fortune, but then something unexpected happened. You were born. Father fell in love, you were his baby girl, as he used to call you. He gave you everything you asked of him. He loved you so much, that he decided to leave all of his belongings, and fortune to you."

"Uncle Turles, you're scaring me. What does that have to do with anything."

"I'll get straight to the point Kumiko. If you die before you claim my father's fortune, it all automatically comes to me. I brought you here, to these woods, to kill you." Turles then gave Kumiko an evil grin and pulled out his gun.

Kumiko froze for about 0.5 seconds, but then survival instincts kicked and she ran. Turles shot at her, aiming to shoot her through the head, but instead the bullet only grazed her shoulder.

As Kumiko was running down a slope, while trying to ease the pain in her shoulder, she lost her footing, and hit her head on a nearby rock. Under normal circumstances, Kumiko would have been knocked unconscious, but she refused to let herself die, so she got up and continued to run.

She soon reached a house in the woods, and began to pound on the door frantically. "Someone please, open the door! My uncle wants to kill me! Please help me!" In her blind panic, Kumiko failed to notice that the house had been abandoned for many years. Out of desperation, she kicked the door down and began to look for a place to hide. Alas, it was all in vain.

Turles had to caught up to her and knocked her down with a swift kick to her back. He cornered her and aimed the gun to her head, right between her eyes. "Any last words my little niece?"

Kumiko took a deep breath and screamed "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Turles let out a sadistic laugh, "That's right Kumiko scream for help, but remember, we're in the woods. There's no one around for miles. No one will hear you."

Turles was wrong. Someone had heard Kumiko's frantic cries for help, and it was furious.

Kumiko wanted to cry, but she would not give Turles the sick satisfaction of knowing that he broke her spirit, so she closed her eyes and waited for the bang that would end her life.

Turles smiled and was about to shoot when he was enveloped by a shadow. He felt himself being lifted by the strange shadow. He turned his head to see what had grabbed him, and came face to face to what Turles could only describe as a demon. Its glowing red eyes seemed to burn right into his very soul. Suddenly it spoke.

"Hac nocte morireis."

Turles then felt the demon grab his tongue. Then slowly, he could feel the fingers on his tongue get hotter. He looked down and saw the tip of his tongue light on fire. His tongue was slowly getting burned off. He writhed trying to squirm out of the demon's hold, but the flames only grew more intense, and Turles cried at the pain.

The demon smiled once Turles's tongue had been turned completely to ash. It slowly brought its hand to Turles's abdomen and slowly began to burn the skin off. Turles began to loose his grip on reality once he could feel the demon move its hand and begin to grab, rip, and burn his stomach tissue, and his intestines. Turles began to drift into the blissful land of unconsciousness.

"_**It's going to be over now."**_ Turles thought as he slipped away. Suddenly he was pulled back and his agony nearly tripled. The demon wagged its finger at him. It slowly continued to burn Turles's body. Turles could only watch on in horror and agony as the demon burned off his legs and arms.

"_**Why can't it just kill me?" **_Turles screamed, or at least tried to when the demon plunged its hand into his chest cavity, and took hold of his heart. The fire the demon possessed seemed to seep into his heart and with every heart beat he could feel the horrible burning fire spread through his body.

After what seemed like an eternity the demon finally decided to be merciful and snapped Turles's neck, and dropped him

When Kumiko opened her eyes, she was stricken with horror. Turles's mutilated body was a few feet away from her. His blood was splattered everywhere on the walls, ceiling, and floor. What affect Kumiko most of all though, was the agonized pain found on Turles's face. Kumiko couldn't take anymore and passed out.

* * *

**2 hours later**

When Kumiko awoke, Turles's body was gone and she was sitting in front of the fire place. She was also suffering from amnesia.

"_**Where am I? Why can't I remember? I remember my name is Kumiko, I'm 24 years old. I have two brothers named Goku and Raditz. I'm married to someone. Lastly a person named 17 is very important in my life, but I can't remember why."**_

Suddenly she heard something moving in the darkness that surrounded her. Out of the darkness came a bowl of strawberries. Kumiko didn't know how to react so she called out into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Amare." It responded

"Amare." She repeated, "Can you come out of the dark and help me stay warm?"

Amare stepped out of the shadows. His red eyes changing to a deep ebony color. He enveloped Kumiko and held her against him.

* * *

_Hac nocte morireis_ means You will die tonight

**Who is Amare? RR to find out. If you like this story check out some of my other stories and my friend's stories too. Her pen name is ****Zutarafan4ev. ****She helped me come up for the idea of Amare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's the next chapter it's pretty short. Not much stuff happens right now, but after this chapter shit will start to go down. Chibi read the disclaimer.**

**Chibi: Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ or MAMA, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

It has been 5 years since Kumiko's and Turles's disappearances. Goku, 17, and Raditz have spent those last 5 years looking for Kumiko.

"Guys, I really appreciate you two staying on the team and helping us look for Kumiko even after all these years."

"It's okay Goku we're happy to help you look for your sister."

"Thanks. I want you and Jake to re-check sections 8 through 10."

"You're the boss Goku, we're on it."

"Thanks again, bye." Goku hung up the phone and walked over to 17.

"So?"

"I told them to re-check sections 8 through 10."

"I feel like this is my entire fault Goku. If only I had danced with her that night. Then she wouldn't have left with Turles, and she wouldn't be gone. The last thing I remember was telling her that she was a slut. She could be dead for all we know."

"Don't talk like that 17 none of this is your fault. Kumiko's not dead, I can feel it. She's out there somewhere and we're going to find her."

"I wish I had your optimism Goku. Why isn't Raditz helping us?"

"Raditz is helping. He's just helping in a different way. He's been going to all the airports, and borders, everywhere in America, and leaving a picture of Kumiko along with his phone number, in case anyone sees her."

"So Raditz is searching globally?"

"Pretty much, poor guy, I think he took it the worse."

"I guess. I wish we could do more though. All we can do now is wait for Jake and Carl to call us back."

* * *

**In the woods**

"Are we actually going to look for her Carl?"

"Ha. Fuck no. It's been 5 years since Goku hired us. That girl is either dead, or she ran away and doesn't want to be found. Besides, I'm tired of checking places over and over again."

"Okay, you're the boss. I'm going to go take a leak." Jake walked over to some bushes and handled his business. As he was zipping up his pants he noticed an abandoned house up ahead.

"Carl! Look, an abandoned house."

"I can't believe we never noticed that house before! She could have been living there the whole time!"

Jake and Carl quickly ran over to the house. Once they were within 5 feet of the house Jake tripped over something.

"Look at where you're walking, idiot. One of these days you're going to kill yourself with your own stupidity, and knowing my luck, you'll take me out with you."

"I was looking. I didn't trip over myself, I tripped over this… OH MY GOD THAT'S A CORPSE!"

"What! Move let me see! Oh my God that's Turles!"

"How do you know it's him Carl?"

"He and I go back a long way. We used to be best friends until he disappeared around the same time Kumiko did. It looks like some wild animal tore him apart."

"I'm sorry for your loss Carl, wasn't Turles the toughest of the Sons?"

"Yeah, he was the toughest of the tough."

"Then we better be careful."

Carl opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Seeing that nothing was about to attack him, he entered and motioned for Jake to follow him. Once they were both inside they began to look around the house.

As they were looking Jake and Carl came across drawings on the wall. As they viewed the drawings they both noticed that Kumiko was in every single one of them.

One drawing featured Kumiko sitting in front of a fire, eating out of a bowl of strawberries, with a black cat in her lap.

A few inches from that picture were a sequence of pictures. They showed Kumiko walking through the woods smiling happily when suddenly she was attacked by a pack off hungry wolves. As Jake and Carl looked further to the right of the picture they noticed the picture of an animal lurking in the shadows. The animal had long white fangs and red glowing eyes. Next to that was a drawing of dismembered wolves being consumed by a horrible, raging fire, and Kumiko was holding the same black kitten to her chest.

"What do you think all these drawings mean Jake?"

"I don't know Carl, but I do know that Kumiko was here, if we look we could probably find her, or at the very least find a clue as to where she went to next."

Carl nodded, and both men continued their search which, eventually, leads them to the kitchen. In there they found a small pile of strawberry leaves and numerous dolls made out of wood and strawberry leaves. The dolls seemed to be numerous versions of Kumiko. There were other dolls that were in the shape of a cat, and a few more dolls of a man with flame like hair. Once they were done examining the dolls, Jake and Carl both turned around and were shocked at what they saw.

There, on the table, was Kumiko. Her jeans seemed to have gotten ripped and were now shorts. She wore no shoes, and was wearing a black T-Shirt that obviously didn't belong to her (It was very big on her), but what surprised the men the most was the fact that she was hissing and screeching at them.

"Carl, what do we do? I think Kumiko went crazy."

"We're going to grab her, put her in a mental hospital, call her brother and husband."

"I don't think she's going to come with us willingly Carl."

"No shit sherlock. We might have to knock her out."

Jake nodded his approval of Carl's plan. Both men grabbed Kumiko and attmpted to restrain her, but Kumiko refused to go down without a fight. She kicked, scratched, and snapped her teeth at Jake and Carl. This continued on for a good 30 minutes until Jake and Carl finally restrained her.

Once Kumiko noticed that the men had managed to subdue her she began to scream at the top of her lungs, "AMARE! AMA-" Kumiko was unable to finish because Jake put a chloroform filled cloth to her mouth, succesfully knocking her out.

"Good job Jake, go put Kumiko in the truck while I call Goku and Seventeen."

* * *

**At Goku and 17's appartment**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"I'll get it. Hello this is Son Goku speaking, who am I speaking to?"

"Goku it's me Carl. Jake and I found Kumiko, she's not in the best of conditions right now we're taking her to the hospital, meet us there."

"That's great Jake!" with that being said Goku promptly hung up the phone, "17 GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR JAKE AND CARL FOUND KUMIKO!"

Less than 30 seconds later both men were in the car heading towards the hospital,

* * *

**In the hospital**

"Carl, Jake, where's Kumiko?"

"She's over there, but the doctors said she was mentally unstable. You won't be able to take her home until her condition stabilizes. I'm sorry guys."

Before Goku or Seventeen could respond to Jake, a doctor appeared and asked, "Are any of you related to the patient?"

"I'm Goku Son, I'm Kumiko's twin brother."

"I'm Seventeen Jinzo, Kumiko's husband."

"Very well gentlemen come with me."

Goku and 17 followed Doctor Joseph to where Kumiko was staying. When they found the room they saw Kumiko in the corner, hissing and scratching at anyone who approached her.

"Is she going to be okay Doctor?"

"We're not sure yet Mr. Son, we have yet to fully examine Kumiko's condition, but based on what we have seen he is suffering some sort of major mental trauma. We believe the trauma is due to all the time she spent isolated from human contact."

"That's horrible. Do you have any inkling as to when we may be able to take Kumiko home?"

Before the doctor could respond to 17 he was cut off.

"Never. You two won't get custody of Kumiko."

"Bulma! What are you doing here! And what do you mean by custody?"

"Well 17 since all of my grandfather's fortune went to Kumiko, and since Kumiko isn't mentaly stable, she can't claim the fortune yet. So there will be a trial to see who will get rightful custody of her."

"What makes you think you'll get custody you blue haired whore."

"Unlike you Goku, I have friends in high places."

* * *

**That's it y'all. RR. Hopefully I will update soon**


End file.
